


made a pact (in milk and blood)

by passeridae



Series: Useless Porn Snippets [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Breathplay, M/M, R76 Kinktober 2018, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 03:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16233638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/passeridae/pseuds/passeridae
Summary: Kissing Gabriel is like nothing Jack had ever experienced. A slow slide of lips and hands, calluses sliding across scars, the heat of two bodies pressed close, a rasp of facial hair against his chin. An ebb and flow, pulling at him like the tide on the shore.





	made a pact (in milk and blood)

Kissing Gabriel is like nothing Jack had ever experienced. A slow slide of lips and hands, calluses sliding across scars, the heat of two bodies pressed close, a rasp of facial hair against his chin. An ebb and flow, pulling at him like the tide on the shore.

Living as close to the ocean as long as he has, Jack is no stranger to the tides. He arranges his life around them -- looks in rock pools at low tide for trapped bounties, fishes when critters are want to bite. He knows his patch of shore like the back of his hand. But Gabriel, Gabriel isn’t the shore. He’s deep waters. Dark, and unfathomable, and gripping. And oh, has Gabriel hooked a grip in him.

Sand dusts along the bumps on back of Jack’s neck, tugging at his skin as Gabriel brushes it away with his palm. He cups his hand around the back of Jack’s skull, tilts his head just so, breathes something like smoke but much, much denser deep into Jack’s lungs. Jack’s breath hitches as it settles into his chest, soft as sea foam, deathly cold, coiling through every bronchi as water in tidal pools curls around rocks. An inhale, and Gabriel pulls it back into himself, a wave returning home. Their nightly ritual, a handing over of trust as well as payment to the gods that rule Jack’s life.

Jack pushes forward, just a little, presses himself closer to Gabriel’s bulk. Closes his eyes, to better feel how Gabriel takes control of his breath, to hide from the sight of the lone candle guttering out behind him. He slides his fingers up to Gabriel’s neck, tangles his fingers in hair that sways like kelp through the air, tries to gasp as Gabriel’s fingers press into his back, nails sharpening until they drag bloody lines down the bumps of his spine. Jack’s attempts at gasping cause the soft smoke in his lungs to sharpen, hawthorn thorns clawing at his insides as his muscles spasm, trying desperately to draw in air. Gabriel gentles him, slowly, pressing on his ribs from the outside, holding him down as he tries to thrash, opening his mouth to draw the smoke from him, return it, gently implacable. The tide coming in, going out, uninfluenced by fleeting human concerns.

In the moments that Jack was flailing, his eyes had reflexively opened. During the day, it is easy to forget that Gabriel isn’t human, with his knit cap pulled over his ears and shoulders pulled high in an attempt to cut the wind. The dark encourages a truer form, one made of kelp and sea glass, of deep water and bleached bones. It makes Jack’s own bones ache, shaking free of their moorings to try and press even closer to Gabriel, whether the rest of him wants to or not. His tongue sticks in his mouth, a fat sea slug writhing slowly on the shore.

Gabriel stares him in the eye, curls his hand around Jack’s cock, swipes his thumb across the head. Jack trembles against him, resisting the urge to gasp with every fibre of his being. Gabriel’s eyes glow like a lantern fish in the oppressive gloom, drawing him in to be devoured. His other hand rests against Jack’s ribcage, feeling his breath from both inside and out. Complete control. Jack’s legs tangle tighter with Gabriel’s, his hands tighten in his hair. He feels like a wave about to crest, about to crash down into a flurry of ripples and eddies. Before the peak can come, though, Gabriel’s hand leaves him, his thumb instead swiping along Jack’s lower lip. Jack’s tongue flicks out, the closest to a keen he can manage. He tastes of salt.

They say that humans originally came from the sea, and in this moment, Jack believes it with every fibre of his being.


End file.
